Young Justice: Dragonborn
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: An alternate story to my first Skyrim/YJ story. Alduin has returned to the world of mortals and the Team must find the destined champion of the gods.
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice: Dragonborn

Summary: an alternate story to my Dragonborn Justice story where Alduin has returned to the mortal world and now the Team must find the Dragonborn to stop him. This story takes place in the five year gap between season one and Invasion.

A/N: hello everyone and welcome to my new story, I know most of you will be asking 'what about your Dragonborn Justice story? Have you abandoned it?' no I haven't abandoned it and I will update it soon, it's just this idea was brewing in my head and I wanted to get it off my mind.

As I'm not all that familiar with the episodes of Young Justice as I don't have access to cable tv like most of you and I have yet to be able to get a hold of DVDs and I don't like downloading shows off the internet, so I've set this story in the years that take place between season one and Invasion, more specifically in this year 2014 so the Dragonborn would be around the age of seventeen, same age as Zatanna and Nightwing at this period in time as they were both nineteen in Invasion/2016.

The basic premise of this story goes much the same as most of my other Skyrim stories, so it's pretty explanatory there.

And I warn you now that some elements of this story will be similar to TheXMan99's Ben 10/Skyrim story such as Ulfric Stormcloak still being alive and is the Dragonborn's uncle but I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I?

Anywho, the Dragonborn will be getting a few weapons such as Shining Knight's sword, I'm pretty sure I explained who Shining Knight was in my Skyrim/DC New 52 story and I'm thinking that Shining Knight's sword in this story will look like Stan Marsh's sword from South Park the Stick of truth game. Other weapons such as Vigilante's revolvers, Star (girl) Spangled Kid's star rod and STRIPE's (Star girl's step father) power armour will be included as well.

Other ideas I have for this story are the Dragonborn being sent to Egypt to find a Word of Power and receives training from an Al'kir warrior based off and named after the Mummy movie franchise character Ardeth Bay (and being voiced by Oded Fehr who played Ardeth Bay in the Mummy Franchise and funnily enough voices Ra's Al Ghul in YJ) and receives an ebony scimitar/sabre for fighting off a rival Al'kir tribe.

Yet another idea I have is Ra's Al Ghul trying to mould the Dragonborn into being his heir and wedding his daughter Talia to him which would make a good story arc about the Dragonborn trying to get out of being wed to a beautiful but completely crazy ninja assassin woman.

Another idea I have is introducing Queen Maxima from planet Almerac; for those of you who don't know who Maxima is, basically she's a hot alien warrior queen obsessed with finding a suitable husband and even once captured Superman to make him her husband until he convinced her otherwise, plus it would be funny to see the Dragonborn trying to fend off a hot but absolutely bat-shit crazy alien warrior queen who wants him to get her pregnant with his child.

And as I'm sure you're all wondering 'who will you be pairing the Dragonborn with?' well I've got a list of potential girls; Zatanna Zatara (sorry Chalant shippers), Karen Starr/Kara Zor-L of Earth 2/Power Girl (they've never introduced her into the YJ universe plus she's wicked hot!), Atlee/Terra (Power Girl's sidekick in DC comics before the New 52 reboot), Serana the Vampire and Alexa from the animated Wonder Woman movie as she would be a good foil for the more aggressive characters of YJ as well as a couple of VS models such as Candice Swanepoel, Elsa Hosk etc.

Regarding the VS models, I'll be doing a crossover story arc involving Hawaii Five-O where the Dragonborn and his uncle travel to Hawaii to climb Mount Haleakala to reach High Hrothgar to meet the Greybeards and as you can guess some bad guys working for the Light try to kidnap some models, and the Dragonborn and his uncle intervene and they get arrested by the police and that's where Five-O comes in to question the Dragonborn and his uncle before getting bailed out by the League.

But I'm sure you all don't want me blathering on and on about the ideas I have for this story, so let's get this show underway…

Now we begin;

_Centuries ago, when the mortal races were young and the lands were united, there was a dragon named Alduin who sought to destroy all mortal races._

_Alduin was powerful and many fell before the mighty beast, but there was one man who defeated him in battle; he was a Nord warrior named Dovahkiin in the dragon tongue or Dragonborn in mortal words._

_The battle between both Alduin and the Dovahkiin was fierce and titanic but the Nord warrior defeated Alduin and cast him adrift in to a rift of time and space awaiting the day when Alduin could well and truly be slain by another Dragonborn._

_History turned into legend, legend faded into myth until nearly all had forgotten the tale of the Dovahkiin of Skyrim._

_Until now…_

…

_January 16th 2014, Mount Justice, the Cave, 9:30am._

Dick Grayson AKA Nightwing, Conner Kent AKA Superboy and Wally West AKA Kid Flash were currently in their civilian attire enjoying a day off from their duties to the Team.

"Isn't this great?" Wally asked "Our first day off and everything's quiet" he said as he slurped his high sugar smoothie.

Just as Wally said those words, a holographic image of Dick's mentor Batman appeared on the hologram computer of the Cave.

"Spoke too soon" Wally groaned.

"_Team, call in the other members, we have an urgent assignment"_ Batman said.

Dick then made the call for the rest of the Team to come.

Soon the Zeta tube portals flashed and the rest of the Team assembled; Zatanna, Kaldur AKA Aqualad, Tula AKA Aquagirl, Tempest, Artemis, Miss Martian, Raquel AKA Rocket etc. had all arrived.

"We're all here, Batman. What's the mission?" Dick asked.

Batman got straight to the point

"_Several hours ago, Doctor Fate informed us that an ancient evil had arrived in our world"_ he said.

"And does this 'ancient evil' have a name?" Artemis asked.

"_It does, its name is Alduin"_ Batman replied and images of a black dragon with spikes and horns covering its body along with red eyes showed up on the display.

"Alduin as in the World-eater?" Zatanna asked.

"Who's Alduin?" M'gann asked.

"Alduin was a dragon-god from mythic times, he was the most powerful dragon there was" Zatanna explained.

"But someone defeated him?" Wally asked.

"Yep, legends say that it was a mortal warrior called the Dragonborn who defeated Alduin and cast him into a rift of time and space" Zatanna replied.

"And so now this Alduin monster has come back to finish the job he started?" Raquel asked.

"_I'm afraid so"_ Batman said.

"Then how do we stop a dragon-god?" Conner asked.

"Easy" Wally said "We put on suits of armour, grab our swords and go medieval on his scaly ass!" he said with humour evident in his voice.

"_This is not a joke"_ Batman growled making Wally cringe a little _"Doctor Fate has said that the only person who can defeat Alduin is the Dragonborn"_ he said.

"But didn't the Dragonborn live over three-thousand years ago?" Kaldur asked.

"_The Dragonborn of the past left behind descendants who have survived to this day"_ Batman replied.

"So all we need to do is find him or her" Conner finished.

"_Yes, Doctor Fate helped us narrow the candidates down to a single person"_ Batman said as images of a seventeen year old boy with short dark blonde hair, blue-grey eyes and wearing jeans and a hoodie showed up on screen.

"Doesn't exactly fit the image of a dragon-slayer, does he?" Wally commented.

"_His name is Lance Sweets and he's currently living in Los Angeles, studying a double degree in psychology as well as a degree in Theatre and works at a restaurant to pay his bills and expenses"_ Batman explained _"He'll need to be convinced that he is the Dragonborn of legend"_ he added.

"So we just waltz up to him and say 'Hey! Guess what? You're a legendary dragon-slayer destined to save the world!' He won't believe us for a second" Wally scoffed.

"_Whether he believes you or not, you are to bring him to the Cave for assessment so that we may be able to convince him of his destiny"_ Batman said _"You have your orders, move out!"_

"Jeez, Bats is such a dick handing us this kind of mission" Wally muttered "The kid won't believe us for a second when we tell him this story" he added.

"We have to try" Dick said as he left for his room to put on his Nightwing uniform.

_Los Angeles, 12:28pm._

The Team arrived in Los Angeles via Zeta Tube.

"Alright, we play this by the book and find the kid" Dick said taking charge as mission leader.

"And do this quickly and quietly, we don't want people asking too many questions about why we're taking someone with us" he warned.

"So the Light will not be alerted to what we are doing" Kaldur said.

"Exactly, move out!" Dick ordered.

The Team dispersed into the city in groups of three.

Zatanna, Conner and M'gann had disguised themselves in civilian attire and found the restaurant that the supposed Dragonborn was working in and entered the premise.

Once inside they were greeted by a waiter

"Good evening, are we just in for some lunch today?" the waiter asked in a friendly voice.

"Sure, have you got any tables left?" Zatanna asked.

"One left, and Lance will be your waiter today, so just make your order and he'll take it to the kitchen, enjoy your stay" the waiter said with a smile.

"Lance? That's the name of the Dragonborn right?" M'gann asked.

"Yep, so we just have to play this cool for now and not upset him" Conner replied as they sat down at a table.

Soon their target arrived at their table; he was wearing a black dress shirt with a white bowtie, black trousers and leather shoes.

"Hello, my name is Lance, I'll be your waiter, our special today is the Italian marinara pasta. Would you like any drinks to start with?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a diet coke to start with and I'll have some fettuccine pasta to start with, please" Zatanna said with a smile.

"Sicilian steak done medium well with a side of salad and a coke please" Conner said making his order.

"I'll have the Italian marinara with a lemonade please" M'gann said.

Lance wrote down their orders and headed to the kitchens to send in their orders and then went to the bar to prepare their drinks.

"Is that him? Is he the Dragonborn?" Conner whispered to Zatanna who nodded and replied

"Yeah, I could feel the magical energies inside him, he's definitely our guy, all we have to do is get him alone and convince him to come with us" she said and she quickly became silent as Lance walked over with a tray of drinks in hand.

"Here are your drinks everyone, your meals will be delivered to you in about ten minutes" he said.

After eating their meals and paying for them, Conner then saw that Lance was about to leave the restaurant

"Guys, he's leaving, do we follow him?" he asked.

"I'll follow him and see if I can talk to him into coming with us" Zatanna said.

"Do it" M'gann said.

_In an unknown location…_

"Is he the one?"

"Our magic users have indeed confirmed that he is the descendant of the Ancient Dovahkiin"

"Then we are to eliminate him then before he realises his destiny?"

"Yes, our leader has commanded it"

"It shall be done"

"FOR THE FORSWORN!"

_Back with the Team…_

Lance exited the restaurant and loosened the bow tie around his neck and sighed

"Another day, another paycheque" he said as he walked to the employee parking and brought out his keys.

He then saw a curious sight; it was the pretty dark haired girl he had served earlier. Well, pretty wasn't a very apt description of her, she was incredibly beautiful! Her long shiny ebony locks of hair, a gorgeous face, mesmerising blue eyes and one hell of a figure to boot.

Lance hadn't the most luck with relationships, hell, he hadn't even had first kiss or date with a girl yet! Lance had long ago resigned himself to being alone; he had grown up alone, so he would end up being alone for the rest of his life.

The girl was standing on the sidewalk, looking out into the street

'_What is she doing out there? Doesn't she know that this place is a regular spot for crooks and pickpockets?'_ Lance thought.

Taking a chance, he called out to the girl

"Uhhh… Miss? Are you alright?" he called out to her.

The girl looked at him and said

"Yeah, I'm fine, just waiting for a cab" she replied.

"You shouldn't be out here" Lance said as he walked over to her but kept his distance from her "People have gotten mugged out here" he explained.

"Really? I guess I should go back inside then" the girl said.

"Listen, I know this might seem weird, but would you like to hitch a ride with me? I mean, it's safer than being out here on the street" Lance said.

"You'd do that for a total stranger?" the girl asked sceptically.

"You're right, I'm sorry I suggested that, I'll leave you alone now" Lance replied ashamedly and he turned to head back to his car, but the girl put her hand on his shoulder and said

"No! Don't be sorry, I think it's incredibly nice of you to offer me a lift, I'd be more than happy to hitch a ride with you" she said with a brilliant smile.

"Really? You wanna hitch a ride with me?" lance asked.

"You offered in the first place" the girl replied humorously.

"Okay, follow me then" Lance said.

"Oh! By the way, my name's Zatanna" the girl said introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am, I'm Lance, but I'm sure I already told you that when I served you and your friends" Lance replied sticking his hand out to shake to which the girl shook his hand with her own.

"This is your car?" Zatanna asked as she saw Lance's car which was a beat-up old stationwagon.

"The best I could afford at the time" lance replied shamefacedly as he unlocked it; the inside of the car was beat-up as well, holes lined the upholstery of the chairs, the leather was cracked and had a layer of dust on it.

"Sorry about the mess, I do try to clean it when I can, but it'd take me forever as well go through all my life savings to fix and clean this heap of junk" he said as he started the engine.

"I've seen worse" Zatanna replied as she put on her seatbelt which promptly snapped.

"Like what?" Lance asked as he drove his car out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"I knew this one guy who actually had rats living in his car" Zatanna replied.

"You're shitting me" Lance said.

"I shit you not, the car actually had rats living in it. It was horrible!" Zatanna said with a laugh.

"I guess that is worse than my car" Lance said with a slight laugh as he pictured the sight of rats living in a car.

"It is" Zatanna replied as she settled down into her seat.

After a moment of silence, Lance then asked

"So what brings you to the City of Angels?" he asked.

"I'm on vacation, I'm just having a look around, enjoying the sights" Zatanna replied "What about you? What made you live in Los Angeles?" she asked.

"I'm studying at a local college" Lance replied as he turned the car into another street.

"What are you studying?" Zatanna asked.

"I'm doing a double degree in psychology and I'm also doing a degree in theatre" Lance replied as they stopped at a red light and waited for it to turn green.

"Theatre? Does that mean you want to become an actor?" Zatanna asked.

"Well, I more specifically wanna become a voice actor or voice over artist" Lance replied quietly.

"You wanna become a voice actor? Then why do theatre?" Zatanna asked in confusion.

"Well I met a voice actor at a pop culture convention and I asked him how do I get into voice acting and he told me to get as much acting experience as I can as many voice actors have had years of experience acting in films, television and theatre and even have degrees in theatre and film" Lance replied.

"Can you do any voices?" Zatanna asked.

"I can do a couple, but I'm still an amateur" lance replied.

"Do one right now" Zatanna said.

"Uhhh… okay, lemme just think of one I can do…"Lance said thoughtfully.

"Greetings, Gothamites! It's the clown prince of crime! The Joker!" lance declared in a voice that chilled Zatanna to the bones in both fear and amazement (A/N just imagine Lance doing Mark Hamill's patented Joker voice).

"Wow! That's amazing! Can you do any others?" she asked in excitement.

"Here's a good one" lance said, his voice then went deeper, more harsh and grating carrying with it a tone of authority

"I am vengeance, I am the night, I am Batman" he said (Kevin Conroy's Batman voice).

"Oh. My. God! That has got to be better than the real Batman's voice!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone I do those kind of voices, otherwise people would think that I'm either of them in disguise" lance replied.

"So, tell me, what do you think about old legends?" Zatanna asked, lance looked at her curiously and spoke

"Old legends? Like as in King Arthur and the knights of the round table and all that?" he asked.

"Yeah, those kind of legends" Zatanna replied.

"Well, it's funny that you mention it but a couple of days ago, this old man wearing a grey coat handed me this book called the Legend of the Dovahkiin, I took a look at it and it talked about this ancient warrior who slayed a dragon-god called Alduin, I didn't think about it all that much" Lance said "Why?"

"Well, what would you say if I told you that you were the descendant of that hero?" Zatanna asked in a very serious voice.

Lance sighed and replied

"I'd say that you're first class crazy topped with nuts sprinkled with a dressing of insanity" he said.

"Lance, I know you don't believe me now, but trust me when I say that you are in fact a destined hero of legend" Zatanna said.

"Look lady, I don't if you're off your meds or whatever, but I'm not some destined dragon-slayer of legend, I'm just a waiter and wannabe voice actor that's going nowhere" lance replied in a resigned defeated voice.

"You say that like we don't live in a world filled with the impossible" Zatanna said.

"Okay, aliens, metahumans and people with superpowers running around fighting crime in tights I'll give you, but what makes you think that I'm a superhero?" Lance asked.

"Because I believe that you have the potential to be a hero, if you just believe in yourself as well" Zatanna replied gently.

"Look, I'll drop you off at my apartment, but after that you're on your own" lance replied and he then focussed on driving.

Soon they reached a small tenement where Lance then parked his car in the parking lot and got out of his car and then walked away from Zatanna as quickly as he could, muttering about crazy girls and how he had been naïve to believe a girl as beautiful as Zatanna would genuinely want a lift from him.

"Lance! Wait up!" Zatanna called out as she ran after him.

"Look lady! I already told you that I'm not a hero, I never have been! So I'll thank you if you just leave me alone!" Lance replied as he neared the building.

KA-BOOM!

The building exploded mere meters away from Lance and he fell back on his buttocks in shock and he then cried out in shock as he saw the explosion had destroyed his apartment.

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed.

"Lance! Are you alright?!" Zatanna asked as she knelt by him.

"My apartment!" Lance said in shock and despair.

"There he is!" a voice cried out and Lance and Zatanna looked to see some robed men wearing masks over their faces and wielding some weaponry ranging from knives and firearms and one even had a battleaxe in his hands.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Lance wondered out loud.

"DEATH TO THE DOVAHKIIN!" one of the armed men cried out and they charged swinging their weapons.

"Unfriendly!" Zatanna said as she called upon her powerful magic to fight.

Zatanna then blew a gust of fire at the first line of masked thugs; they screamed as they were scorched by the flames.

The sorceress then called in her teammates

"Team! I'm with the Dragonborn but we're under attack by a bunch of thugs who know that Lance is the Dragonborn!" she said into her earpiece.

Nightwing's voice then replied

"_Acknowledged! We're over three minutes away, can you hold them off?"_

"Maybe for about a minute!" Zatanna replied.

Lance had picked up a steel pipe and used it as an improvised weapon and swung it at a masked thug's head; the steel implement collided with the man's head and left him with a concussion.

"Why are you attacking me?!" Lance asked as he blocked an incoming strike from a sword blade with the steel pipe.

"Our lord has commanded it! You shall never realise your destiny!" a thug replied as he swiped at him with a large knife. Lance retaliated by slamming his weapon into the thug's solar plexus leaving him winded before hitting him on the head knocking him out.

Zatanna had used her magic to bind most of the thugs in conjured ropes and chains but then one thug used some magic of his own and summoned a fiery creature that was vaguely female and humanoid in shape.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Lance cried out.

"A flame atronach!" Zatanna replied.

"A what?!" Lance asked.

"An elemental that controls fire!" Zatanna replied "Just keep hitting it until it disappears back to its own realm!" she said as she conjured a torrent of ice and blasted it towards the flame atronach.

Lance then charged forward towards the flame atronach which blasted a bolt of fire at him, he barely managed to duck the soaring ball of flame and could smell burnt hair as it sailed over his head and he pressed forward and swiped his weapon at the elemental construct, scoring a hit across its fiery head, knocking it back.

The elemental then swiped a fiery clawed hand at Lance who managed to move out of the way but not before the front of his shirt was scratched leaving some scorched claw marks on his shirt.

Lance then swung his weapon at the elemental once again but this time, the creature caught his weapon in one hand and promptly melted the end of it, forcing Lance to drop it before the molten steel hit his hands.

Now defenceless, Lance slowly backed away from the elemental being who slowly advanced towards him.

Just as it was preparing a ball of flame in its hands, a small projectile hit it in the head and exploded covering it in solid ice.

"Sorry, we're late!" Nightwing cried out as he easily flipped over a ledge and landed on his feet "But we ran into some thugs on our way here, looks like they were these boys' backup" he added.

"Nightwing?! What the hell is going on?!" Lance cried out.

"Look kid, we don't have a lot of time to tell you, but you'd better come with us if you wanna live!" Nightwing replied as he knocked out a thug with his escrima sticks.

"Why should I go with you lot?" Lance asked.

He received a reply when the flame atronach broke free of its icy prison and looked very pissed off after being encased in ice.

"Never mind! Let's go!" Lance said.

Zatanna then chanted a spell

"Hsinab hcanorta kcab ot niovilbo!" she chanted and a bolt of purple lightning was cast from her fingertips and hit the atronach squarely in the chest and it suddenly faded from the mortal realm back to its own dimension of existence.

"What spell was that?" Artemis asked as she launched a bolo arrow at a thug.

"Banish deadra spell, works on any Daedric beings including atronachs summoned from Oblivion" Zatanna replied.

Soon all the thugs were knocked unconscious and cuffed ready for the police to take away.

Lance looked at his apartment building forlornly, Zatanna laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and said

"I'm so sorry it had to come to this Lance" she said gently.

"Everything I owned, it's all gone" he mumbled in a numb voice.

"Look, kid it's not safe here anymore, we need you to come with us" Wally said.

"I suppose I don't have any choice do I?" Lance asked sadly, Wally nodded sympathetically and said yes.

Lance then followed the Team to the nearest Zeta Tube and began a sad new chapter of his life.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Young Justice: Dragonborn chapter 2

The story so far: the Team has found the Dragonborn and have encountered the first of many opponents who are after the Dragonborn.

Now we begin;

_Mount Justice, the Cave: 2:18pm_

The Zeta Tube portal flashed and stepping through into the Cave were the members of the Team along with Lance.

"So this is where you guys live?" he asked as he looked around the cave in wonder.

"Yep, home sweet home" Wally replied as he brought up the holographic computer and began logging a report on the mission.

"Look, I know this is all very disruptive to your life, but trust us on this" Dick said as he laid a hand on Lance's shoulder "It's better that you're here with us than back there" he added alluding to where they just were.

"I guess. But what did those guys want with me?" Lance asked.

"It's because of what you are" Zatanna replied "It's because you're the Dovahkiin, destined to stop Alduin from destroying the earth" she said.

"And who's Alduin?" Lance asked.

"Long story short; Alduin is a big bad dragon bent on destroying all mankind and it's your destiny to stop him from doing that" Dick answered.

"And HOW the hell am I supposed to stop a dragon bent on destroying the earth?" lance asked "Even if I can, I'm just one person" he said.

"That's why we brought you here, kid" Conner said "We're gonna help you stop that thing from ever destroying earth" he added.

"What? You're all gonna train me and make me wear a spandex costume?" Lance asked.

"I don't wear spandex" Conner replied as he gestured to his current clothing which was his long sleeved black shirt with the House of El coat of arms on the front, his jeans and black combat boots and fingerless gloves.

"Okay, but I'm still not wearing tights or a cape!" Lance said.

"No problem, none of us here really wear spandex anyway" Artemis said "Except maybe KF over there" she added pointing her thumb in Wally's direction.

"Hey! For your information, this isn't spandex! It's a specially designed suit to be abrasive and heat resistant!" Wally said indignantly as he glared at his girlfriend.

Artemis just smiled sweetly and fluttered her eyes a little which made Wally gape a little.

Conner clicked his fingers in front of the speedster's eyes "Focus, Kid!" he said, Wally shook his head and went back to logging his report on the mission.

"So… what happens now that I'm here with you guys?" Lance asked.

"That's where I come in" a voice said and entering the Cave was the Team's trainer and mentor Dinah Lance AKA Black Canary.

"Canary! We brought the kid back with us, mission accomplished and all that" Dick said.

"That's good to hear" Dinah said with a slight smile "Now, Lance, do you have any experience in fighting?" she asked looking at Lance gauging him carefully.

"Not… really, no" Lance replied shamefacedly as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Good, then I can start teaching you the basics of combat" Dinah said with a smile.

"Computer! Begin training simulation" she said loudly and the floor of the Cave lit up and Dinah looked at Lance who nervously set up his arms in a boxing pose.

"Good posture, but your feet need to be facing forward towards your opponent" Dinah instructed as she positioned Lance's feet in the correct position.

She then took up a boxing pose. Both Lance and Dinah waited for the other to make a move; Lance then took a swing which Dinah easily blocked and used a leg sweep to thrown Lance to the floor.

"Ow…" Lance grunted as he fell flat on his back.

"Good move, but you left your guard open" Dinah said as she helped him up "Let's try again" she said.

And the next few hours were passed with Lance learning new fighting techniques from the best hand-to-hand fighter of the Justice League with the Team putting in their comments and giving Lance some tips on how to fight.

At the end of it all, Lance was sweating and aching all over

"I think I've pulled muscles in places I didn't even know I had" he groaned.

"You'll get used to it" Dinah said with a smile as she ruffled his hair gently "Hit the showers and take a break, I think you've earned it" she added.

Lance nodded and trudged off; Dick then led him to the showers and left him alone. Lance quickly took off his clothes and began to clean himself of all the aches and pains that had happened to him over the past few hours.

As soon as he had showered, Lance found a fresh set of clothes waiting for him; quickly putting on the clothing, Lance walked into the living room and flopped on the couch exhausted and he slowly fell asleep.

Dinah walked into the living room and saw that Lance was fast asleep, his jaw hanging open and a little drool hanging from his mouth and gently snoring.

Dinah smiled; she couldn't help but feel protective of the young man, he was thrust into a situation she wouldn't wish on anyone and he was uncertain of himself and his future. It seemed cruel on the young man to be put into a situation like this.

Dinah sat down on the couch beside the sleeping form of Nick and turned the television on and began watching the news channel.

_In an unknown location…_

In a cavernous hall, dark robed masked figures prostrated themselves before a being wearing dark demonic looking armour and the armoured figure roared his displeasure

"How could you have let him defeat you!? A mere boy!" the armoured being roared angrily, one of the robed figures pleaded

"Forgive us my lord! The Dovahkiin had help!" he said.

"I do not care for your excuses!" his leader bellowed.

"Please my lord! Allow us to prove ourselves to you!" another underling begged.

"NO! I don't want to hear your pathetic mewling! Begone at once!" the armoured figure roared as energy began to arc around him and his underlings scrambled to leave the chamber lest they incurred their leader's wrath.

"Well, my disciple, it seems you have poor hired help" a deep voice said pleasantly but with a tone of malice.

"Yes, I am surrounded by incompetent fools!" the armoured man snarled as he vented his frustration on a tapestry which burned to ash in an instant.

"Perhaps, you should try a more subtle approach?" the other man suggested.

"Such as?" the armoured man asked as his anger subsided.

"Contact the Dark Brotherhood, they've proven effective in the past to both you and the Light" the other man replied.

"Very well, I shall try your approach, Van Gar. Perhaps the Brotherhood will be better than the incompetent fools who serve me" the armoured being replied as he sat on his dark throne.

"Of course they will. They've never failed yet" 'Van Gar' said as he stepped into the light with three scars running diagonal of his face and a sinister smile graced his features.

_Back at the Cave…_

Lance woke up groggily to see Black Canary sitting beside him, her head lolled back and her eyes closed, gentle snoring sounds issuing from her mouth.

'_She must've fallen asleep beside me'_ he thought as he slowly sat up and noticed the television was on.

Lance looked around for the TV remote and saw that it was in Canary's hands. Gulping nervously, Lance slowly began to pry the remote from the blonde heroine's hand.

Gently teasing Dinah's fingers apart, lance slowly and gently pulled the remote from her grasp, what he didn't expect was for Dinah to suddenly latch onto him and pin him down to the couch as though he were a big teddy bear.

'_This is either really bad… or the best day of my life'_ he thought as he felt the blonde bombshell's soft firm body press itself up against his own and he gently tried to extricate himself from the blonde's grasp but she didn't look like she was going to let go any time soon.

It was at that moment Zatanna walked in and saw the compromising position that Lance was in and almost burst out laughing until Lance made a shushing gesture.

"Do I wanna know what happened here?" she asked as she fought back the urge to laugh out loud.

"Nothing happened!" Lance replied in a whispering tone as he tried to gently wriggle out of Dinah's grip, Dinah mumbled something incoherent and snuggled up to him even more.

"Oh I'll bet nothing happened" Zatanna said as she watched with amusement as Lance tried to pull himself free of Black Canary's grip.

"Do you have to talk so loudly? She might hear!" Lance whispered as he futilely wriggled against Dinah.

"Don't worry, she can be a heavy sleeper when she wants to be, it would take more than you wriggling against her and me talking for her to wake up" Zatanna replied.

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Lance asked.

Zatanna smiled and pulled out her I-phone and took a picture much to his dismay before chanting a simple spell to make Dinah loosen her grip on him.

"Thank you, though I don't see why you had to take a picture" Lance said as he brushed himself and tried to get rid of the almost intoxicating scent of perfume on his body that had migrated from Dinah's.

"Good blackmail material for later" Zatanna replied as she saved the image of Lance and Dinah in a compromising position.

"I don't suppose there's a spare bedroom where I can sleep is there?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, there is one, I'll take you there" Zatanna replied as she took his hand and led him down the hallways to a room where a simple bed and desk were.

"This is where you'll be bunking for the night, it's just temporary until we find a safer place for you to sleep" Zatanna said.

"It'll be fine for now" Lance said as he flopped down on the bed and just lay there quietly thinking about what had transpired.

"I'll leave you to it then" Zatanna replied as she exited the room and left for her own bedroom smiling to herself about seeing Lance being used as a teddy bear by Dinah.

_Back in the unknown location…_

"What is it that requires the services of the Brotherhood, milord?" a veiled dark robed woman with a red hand print emblazoned on the front of her robes asked.

"I have a target that needs to be eliminated quickly and quietly" the demonically armoured man replied as he polished a black katana with a cloth.

"And who is your target?" the woman asked.

"His name is Lance Sweets, he is the Dragonborn" the armoured man replied as he looked at the veiled woman carefully.

"The Dragonborn? Then Alduin is returning?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I trust this won't stop you from fulfilling the contract?" the armoured figure asked.

"No, my lord. It will not affect our contract" the woman replied as she bowed respectfully.

"I trust you won't have any problem finding him?" the armoured man asked as he stopped polishing his sword to look at the woman.

"If he is Dragonborn as you say, then he will reveal himself to us soon" the woman replied.

"Good. Here is half the payment" the armoured man said as he tossed a duffel bag stuffed with money onto the ground in front of the woman "You'll get the rest, once you bring me his head" he added.

"Very well, milord, it shall be done" the veiled woman replied as she took the duffel bag and prepared to leave.

_To be continued…_

A/N: well I'm sorry I left this chapter on this last note, but I was running out of ideas to write for this chapter. Hopefully in the next chapter, we'll be seeing some action involving Lance learning his first dragon shout and as I'm sure you can all guess, it will be the Unrelenting Force shout.

And in the next chapter we'll be seeing Lance getting some of his own equipment such as Shining Knight's sword, Vigilante's revolvers, Star (Girl!) Spangled Kid's star-rod and STRIPE's power armour and I got to thinking about them: what if they were improved into Daedric weapons?

I'm thinking SK's sword will look like a longsword version of Mehrunes Razor, Vigilante's revolvers will be similar to DMC guns Ebony and Ivory and the Star-rod will look like a Daedric staff. But that's just me.

Anyway, I've got a scene in mind where Lance has to deal with a certain alien warrior queen, and here it is…

Lance didn't know who was causing all the ruckus in downtown New York but it seemed that the woman wearing armour and wielding a huge sword was the cause of the destruction.

"Okay, lady, I'm gonna have to ask you to put your hands behind your head!" he said as he drew his revolvers and aimed the strange woman. She turned and saw him aiming his guns at her and cried out ecstatically

"There you are! I have been waiting so long for your arrival!" she said happily as she ran over and hugged him

"Hey! watch the merchandise Lady!" Lance grunted as he was grabbed into a big bear hug by a woman who obviously had super-strength.

"Now that I have found you, we shall court each other in the Almeracian way!" the woman said as she released him.

"The what way?!" Lance asked in confusion, he didn't receive a reply only a sword swing to his head; he barely had time to duck and he quickly moved out of the way to avoid another swing of the massive blade that almost cleaved him in two.

"What the hell?! What did I ever do to you?!" Lance cried out as he dodged the swings of the woman's sword.

"I am testing to see if you are worthy of marrying me!" the woman replied eagerly as she thrust her sword forward like a spear.

"Who the hell are you?!" Lance asked as he leapt over the warrior woman's head.

"I am Queen Maxima of the planet Almerac and I seek a worthy male to be my mate, king and father of my children!" the warrior woman declared proudly "You should feel privileged human, I have heard of your exploits and I have come to see if you are worthy of being my mate and king" she added.

"Well, listen here lady! I'm not interested in being your husband or being king of planet Almanac or whatever the hell it's called! So pack up your stuff and get the hell off this planet! Before I make you!" Lance growled as he drew his sword.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Maxima replied as she readied her sword to swing again. Lance's sword was the Shining Knight's sword enchanted by Merlin to be indestructible and cut through almost anything, so his sword easily sliced through Maxima's oversized sword with ease, rendering her weaponless.

Lance then followed up with a trick taught to him by the Al'kir swordsman Ardeth Bay, and with one flick of his wrist, Maxima's ruined sword was sent spinning out of her hands, leaving her unarmed.

Maxima stood there stunned by what happened, and then she began smiling widely and said joyously

"No one has ever defeated me in battle before" she said "Oh this is truly a day to celebrate! I have finally found my husband!" she shouted joyously.

Lance was a little confused by what just happened; he disarmed the crazy woman, he expected her to be angry not ecstatic to be defeated and just as he was about to tell said crazy woman that he was not interested in marriage with her, when she leapt onto him and started kissing him.

"MMMMMFFFFFFF?!" was all he could utter under the conditions.

"MMMMMMMM..." Maxima moaned as she kissed her newfound husband and held him close.

Lance then threw her off him and quickly wiped his mouth and said

"What is wrong with you?!" he asked.

"You defeated me in battle, I rewarded you" Maxima replied.

"Well, it's not a reward I'm interested in thank you very much!" Lance said vehemently.

"You'd better get used to it, husband, it's going to be quite frequent" Maxima replied with a wink.

Lance frowned at this crazy woman's insinuation about being kissed by her more. He quickly thought of a lie and said

"Look, Maxima, I can't marry you" he said.

"Why not?" she asked a little over-dramatically.

"I'm already married" the Dragonborn lied.

"Then tell me this woman's name so that I may slay her!" Maxima declared.

"As if I'd tell you her name" Lance replied belligerently as he folded his arms over his chest.

"What kind of woman could beat me when I am the most viable candidate for marriage to you?" the warrior queen asked.

"Someone who didn't try to fight me to see if I was worthy of marriage" Lance replied.

It was at that moment that Karen Starr AKA Power Girl arrived, flying into the scene and landed beside Lance and asked

"Lance? What the hell is going on? Who's the Xena warrior princess wannabe here?" she asked. Maxima looked her up and down, her face growing more angry and she said

"I take it you are my betrothed's wife?" she asked coldly.

"What is she talking about?" Karen asked Lance who leaned in to whisper into her

"Look, I need you to pretend to be my wife, otherwise this crazy chick will only end up wrecking the place even more" he whispered desperately.

"You want me to what?!" Karen asked as she looked at the Dragonborn; sure she liked Lance but it was a little early to pretend to be married to him.

"Karen! Please! That crazy chick won't leave me alone unless we convince her to leave. I'll make it up to you! I promise!" Lance said.

"What are you two talking about?" Maxima asked suspiciously.

"Just whispering sweet nothings into each-others ears" Lance said with a forced smile "Isn't that right, darling?" he asked nudging Karen slightly in the ribs.

"Uhhhh… yeah! We're still on for our date tonight, right sweetie?" Karen asked as she leaned in to hug Lance and rub her cheek against his as sensually as she could, her well-endowed breasts pressing up against his arm.

"Of course, my sweet" Lance replied as he gently pecked his 'wife' on the cheek.

And there's a little sneak peek for a future chapter involving Maxima of Planet Almerac.

And you can probably all guess that Van Gar is Vandal Savage and that's he pulling the strings of the Dragonborn's enemies and you can certainly bet that he'll want Alduin's power for himself and knows Alduin personally as I have a great scene in mind for when Alduin shows and greets Vandal and comments that he's had a haircut.

But that I'm afraid will have to wait until we get a couple more chapters onto this story.

And just to let everyone know, I'm working on a new story involving Fable and Red VS Blue in which my OC Freelancer ends up in the Fable universe and helps the Princess lead the revolution against her brother.

Anyways, that's all from me for now, so stay gold people…

Peace out!  
Angry lil' elf…


	3. Chapter 3

Young Justice: Dragonborn chapter 3

The story so far: so far Lance has discovered that he is Dragonborn and has arrived at the headquarters of the Team at the Cave in Mount Justice and in this chapter we'll be seeing Lance learn his first Dragon Shout.

Now we begin;

"Wake up sleepy head" a voice said to Lance as he lay in his bed.

"Not now…" Lance murmured sleepily "It's not time for work yet" he added.

"C'mon lazy bones, get up before I drag you out" the voice said insistently.

Lance blearily awoke to see a woman looking at him with an expression of amusement.

The woman was quite beautiful with a bob cut of blonde hair, blue eyes, full lips but what really got Lance was what the young woman was wearing at this very moment.

She was wearing some kind of white legless leotard with blue gloves, boots and a short red cape and there was an opening on the young woman's chest showing off her healthy cleavage and she was quite shapely for it.

Lance was no fool as to who this gorgeous young woman was; she was Superman's cousin from a parallel Earth that had been destroyed in an event called the Crisis and her codename was Power Girl.

"Am I in heaven?" Lance asked dumbfounded as he looked at the gorgeous Kryptonian woman with a great rack.

Power Girl giggled in response and replied

"Sadly not" she said "But you do have to get up, Batman's expecting you to be ready" she added.

"Ready for what?" Lance asked as he slowly arose from his bed.

"For your first mission or is it quest because you're the dragon lord?" Power Girl asked.

"I believe I'm called the Dragonborn, but I thought I would need more training to be ready" Lance said as he tried to keep his eyes focussed on Power Girl's eyes and not on her bountiful globes of female flesh.

"Well, I don't think it's a mission but Bats wants you up and he sent me to get you up, so hurry up" Power Girl replied.

"Would you mind then?" Lance asked.

"Oh! Right! Sorry, I'll give you some privacy" Power Girl realised and she exited the young man's room to give him some privacy.

Lance quickly dressed and exited his room to find Power Girl waiting for him outside.

"Ready?" she asked and Lance nodded "Good c'mon, let's get going" she said and she led Lance to the briefing room where most of the Team and Batman and Black Canary stood waiting for them.

"Thank you for waking our guest up, Karen" Dinah said gratefully.

"It's no problem, Dinah" Power Girl replied with a smile.

'_Her name's Karen?'_ Lance thought _'Somehow suits her.'_

Batman then looked at Lance and said

"Lance, we've been watching you for some time now and we know that you're Dragonborn" he said.

"It's new to me" Lance replied.

"And as such, you have a great destiny laid out for you" Batman said "But to be absolutely sure that you are Dragonborn, we've brought this to test if you are the Dragonborn" he added.

Zatanna then conjured a small amulet that was in the shape of some kind of dragon.

"This belonged to the Ancient Dragonborn when he last faced Alduin, and it's said that only those of his line will be able to unlock its secrets" Batman said.

"And if it doesn't work?" Lance asked.

"I have no doubt it will work" Batman replied evenly.

"Okay, let's get this over with" Lance said as he stepped forward and took the amulet from Zatanna's hands.

A second passed and nothing happened, just as Lance was about to say that it wasn't working a burning sensation hit his hands and he gave a yelp and tried to drop the amulet but it seemed as though it was welded to his hands.

A stream of energy flew out of the amulet and hit Lance square in the chest and he felt as though some piece of knowledge was being pushed into his brain.

"Unrelenting Force" he murmured and the energy faded away leaving him exhausted and he fell to his knees in exhaustion.

Zatanna ran over to help him up and asked

"Lance, are you alright?" she asked in worry.

"I'm… fine, just dizzy" Lance replied "What happened?" he asked.

"It seems you absorbed your very first Dragon Shout" Batman answered in a calculating tone.

"Dragon Shout?" Lance repeated "I thought dragons couldn't talk let alone shout" he said.

"Actually, in ancient times, dragons were able to talk; they primarily spoke in the dragon tongue and it was called the Voice or in their language, the Thu'um" Zatanna explained as she helped him to his feet.

"Then that… 'shout'… was the dragon language?" Lance asked.

"Sort of, yeah. Dragon Shouts are comprised of three words of power, each word of the Shout has a meaning and with each word you speak the more powerful the Shout is" Zatanna replied.

"So the kid will be able to use that shout in a fight?" Wally asked; he was ever the sceptic, his heart and mind belonged to science and he believed that any 'magical' phenomena could be explained using scientific reasoning.

"I guess so" Zatanna said.

"Let's see if the kid can Shout then" Conner said as he then stood in front of Lance who was a little intimidated by the young half human half Kryptonian clone of the Man of Steel.

"C'mon kid, let's see if that Shout works" Conner said.

"Aren't you afraid I'll hurt you?" Lance asked.

"Don't worry about me" Conner replied with a slight smile "I've been punched by Superman, I can take whatever you can dish out" he said.

Lance then took a deep breath and tried to remember what the words of the Unrelenting Force were.

**FUS… RO DAH!**

Conner had to brace himself from being thrown into the side of the cave wall as a blast of sound and invisible energy blasted into him; deep furrows were left on the ground as he was pushed back the force of Lance's Dragon Shout.

"That… kinda hurt" Conner said as he steadied himself and looked at Lance who himself was a little surprised at how powerful the Shout was.

"So this means I'm the dragon lord now?" he asked Zatanna.

"Born. And yes you are indeed the Dragonborn" she replied.

"Oh goody" Lance muttered sarcastically "I suppose this means I have to wear spandex and a cape?" he asked.

"No. And we have something better in mind" Batman replied.

Batman then led everyone down the hall to another section of the Cave which served as an armoury for the Team. And standing in the middle of the room was a mannequin with a set of clothing/armour upon it.

It was plain matte black and the helmet seemed to be made of metal with slits where the eyes should and some breathing holes around the mouth area. (A/N: think of the Dawnguard heavy armour with the Dawnguard helmet.)

"This armour was forged by the Amazons of Themyscira, Wonder Woman asked the Island's smiths to forge this set of armour for you because they realise the destiny you're about to undertake" Batman said "We in the League have also added our contributions to the armour" he added.

"You should feel privileged" a young dark haired girl wearing red clothing said "My sisters on Paradise Island do not care much for men, so it's lucky that Diana convinced them to forge this for you" she said.

"You're an Amazon as well?" Lance asked cautiously.

"I am, I am Donna Troy, though you may call me Troia on the job" the girl replied with a polite smile and wink.

"Pleased to meet you, Ms Troy" Lance said as he stuck out his hand to shake Donna's who recognised the gesture and shook it heartily and remarked

"You have workman's hands, a good sign that you're not afraid of working hard" she said.

"I did a lot of manual labour jobs just to support myself" Lance replied honestly.

"Be that as it may" Batman said cutting in "We also have the location of where another Dragon Shout may be" he said.

"And we're gonna go there and find it?" Dick asked.

"Correct, this Dragon Shout is in Greenland, not far from a rural town and we have no idea what may be lurking out there" Dinah said.

"But I haven't got enough training to go out there alone" lance said.

"True, but we won't be sending you alone or unarmed which is why we also have these" Dinah replied as a box was brought into view. Lance opened it and found a sword, a pair of revolvers and some kind of golden staff with a large white crystal on the head.

"These belonged to members of the All Star Squadron, so treat them carefully" Batman said warningly. Lance picked up the sword in its sheath and drew it; it still looked as though it was freshly forged and sharpened

"That sword belonged to Sir Justin AKA the Shining Knight, his sword was enchanted to be indestructible and cut through nearly anything" Zatanna explained "So don't cut yourself with it" she warned.

"I won't" Lance replied as he re-sheathed the sword and slung it over his back.

Next were the revolvers

"Those pistols belonged to Greg Saunders AKA Vigilante, he delivered Old West justice like a real cowboy" Dick said with some humour though everyone did catch the grimace on Batman's face.

Bruce had never liked guns, guns were what killed his parents and he swore to never use a gun himself as long as he lived nor would he take a life, even though many of his regular enemies deserved to be sent to hell the hard way. But if he did that, it would've made him no better than they were and it would be spitting on the memories of his parents.

Lance then buckled the belt of the revolvers on and took out the staff

"That's the Star Rod of the Star Spangled Kid" Wally said "It has the ability to blast out beams of energy and you can make some basic hard light constructs such as a rope to grab enemies with" he added.

There were many other items belonging to heroes from the past, but Lance decided that the sword, guns and staff would do for now.

"So when do we leave?" he asked.

"As soon as you get dressed in your armour" Batman replied.

"Ummm… do you all mind giving me some privacy then?" Lance asked.

"Of course" Batman said and he and the others left the room to give Lance some privacy to dress in his armour.

…

Karen was silently watching Lance dress himself in his armour using her x-ray vision to see through the wall.

"Karen? Are you spying on him?" Dinah asked.

"Not on purpose" Karen replied innocently.

"Karen…"

"I know I know, I shouldn't be doing it, but you have to admit that he's pretty good looking" Karen said.

"He is I suppose" Dinah said thoughtfully "But you might have some competition" she remarked slyly.

"Really? Like who?" Karen asked with some humour.

"Zatanna for one and maybe Donna" Dinah replied.

"Zatanna? I thought she was with Nightwing" Karen said slightly confused.

"They broke it off last year on New Year's Eve but they kept it on friendly terms" Dinah explained.

"What about Donna then? I would've thought that because she's an Amazon, she'd hate men in general" Karen reasoned.

"Donna's not like most of her fellow Amazons, and you can tell that she's more open-minded about men" Dinah replied.

"How do you know so much about them all?" Karen asked.

"All who?" Dinah asked.

"About everyone on the Team" Karen said to clarify what she meant.

"I act as the Team's counsellor and give them advice when something's troubling them, like how you tried to help Conner when Clark was pushing him away" Dinah replied.

"Yeah, but Conner just gave me a blank look and I could tell nothing that I said worked on him" Karen said as she recalled the day when she tried to help Conner understand why her cousin was reluctant to train and mentor him.

"Still Clark accepted Conner eventually" Dinah pointed out, Karen nodded her agreement and soon the door opened to reveal Lance in his new armour.

"Ready" he said.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Young Justice: Dragonborn chapter 4

The story so far: Lance has been confirmed that he is the Dragonborn and absorbed his first Shout and now journeys to distant Greenland to learn his second Shout, what dangers will he and the Team encounter along the way?

Now we begin;

After Lance had declared himself ready, the Team then made ready to leave for Greenland. Because where they were going had no Zeta-tubes nearby for miles, the Team had to use M'gann's Bio-ship and the Super-cycle to reach their destination.

Lance sat in his seat, and he was tapping his foot nervously and chewing his lip.

Donna then took note of Lance's nervousness and spoke to him

"Lance, it's going to be alright, you'll do fine" she said reassuringly.

"Sorry" Lance replied "It's just… this is all very strange: going on a mission, risking my life" he said.

"It's gonna be okay, rookie" Wally said reassuringly "I remember my first time going out to fight crime with my uncle" he said nostalgically.

"Please, KF" Dick said "You were practically jumping for joy when your uncle decided to let you fight crime with him" he said with a laugh.

"Well I was pretty excited" Wally replied.

"Anyway the point is not to think about the danger too much" he then said "We're gonna be right here with you" he said reassuringly.

"Okay, I think that helps… I think" Lance replied.

Soon they reached the country of Greenland and landed near a small rural town and exited the Bio-Ship which M'gann commanded to turn invisible.

"Geez! Look at this town!" Wally remarked as they entered the town of Rorikstead "I don't think these guys have even left the Dark Ages" he said.

"Wally! Be nice!" Artemis said elbowing the speedster in the ribs which made said speedster give a yelp of pain.

The Team drew the stares of the townsfolk who observed them walk down the street before going back to whatever they were doing.

The Team then came upon the local blacksmith

"Good morrow travellers!" the blacksmith greeted as he stopped hammering a piece of hot metal "What brings strangers to our little corner of the world?" he asked.

Before Wally could make one of his sarcastic comments, Dick spoke up

"We've come to your town to find a Word Wall" Dick said honestly.

"And why, may I ask would you be looking for a Word Wall here?" the blacksmith asked cautiously.

"Because I am Dragonborn" Lance said speaking up.

"Let me take a look at you lad" the blacksmith said and Lance stepped forward to him.

"Hmm… admittedly not very strong looking but will build up nicely" the blacksmith said as he looked Lance as though he were examining a horse "But you do look like the Ancient Dragonborn" he said "In fact you do bear a resemblance to the Ancient Dragonborn of Skyrim" he added as he looked at Lance's face.

"If you really are Dragonborn, then you must at least know the Unrelenting Force Shout yes?" the blacksmith asked.

"And your point is?" Lance asked.

"Show me that you know the Unrelenting Force Shout" the blacksmith answered.

"Okay, you asked for it" Lance said as he turned to face a bale of hay and took a deep breath

**FUS… RO DAH!**

The bale of hay was disintegrated by the power of the Dragon Shout and the blacksmith exclaimed

"It's true! You are Dragonborn!" he said "It is an honour to be in the presence of the Dovahkiin" he said as he got down on one knee.

"You can stand up" Lance said nervously as he didn't like the feeling of a stranger bowing down before him.

"Very well, Dovahkiin, I shall take you to where the Word Wall is" the blacksmith said "But first, let me prepare myself" he said as he went inside his house to get ready.

"Prepare himself?" Wally asked "Prepare himself for what?"

The blacksmith then returned wearing what looked to be leather armour and slung over his back was an immense single bladed axe that looked as though it was carved from green rock.

"What kind of axe is that?" Conner asked as he eyed the immense weapon.

"This is an orcish battleaxe, lad, passed down from generation to generation, from parent to child" the blacksmith replied proudly.

"Why would you need that old fashioned thing?" Wally asked.

"Because where we're going, there's a great beast that guards the pass to the ruin where the Word Wall lies, no-one has ever been able to kill it" the blacksmith replied in a hushed tone.

"Pffft… that's just stupid superstition talking" Wally scoffed.

"Call it what you like, lad, this beast has killed many hikers and hunters seeking to kill it" the blacksmith said warningly.

"Now let's go!" he shouted and he led the team out of the village and into the foothills.

After half an hour of walking, Artemis then spoke up

"How much farther? My feet are killing me!" she complained.

"Keep your voice down!" the blacksmith hissed "The beast is known to wander these foothills in search of prey!" he whispered warningly.

"What are you so worried about?" Wally asked "It's probably just a bear that get desperate for food and hunts humans" he reasoned.

"Didn't you hear me?!" the blacksmith warned "Keep! Your! Voice! Down!" he whispered harshly.

Wally was about to make a scathing remark when everyone soon caught the smell of something foul

"Eurgh! What's that stench?" Donna asked as she covered her nose in disgust "It's smells like rotting meat!" she muttered.

"We're getting closer to the beast's lair" the blacksmith whispered "Stay close!" he said quietly.

Soon the Team and their guide came upon the remains of the beast's past meals; some of which still had pieces of flesh now rotting filling the air with the foul stench of decay.

"I know bears can get pretty hungry, but not like this!" Dick said as he looked around the area filled with the remains of dead animals and even human remains.

"It's not a bear!" the blacksmith warned "It's a troll!" he said.

"I thought trolls lived under bridges" M'gann said.

"That's just silly children's stories, lass. Hopefully the beast isn't home right now" the blacksmith said hopefully.

Treading carefully through the clearing filled with bones and decaying remains, the Team made their way closer to what appeared to be ancient ruins.

"Maybe the beast isn't here after all" the blacksmith said as he looked around.

But just as he said that, a great roar sounded out and running on two thick legs, a massive beast with three eyes, dull brown furred skin, swinging two clawed limbs and baring sharp teeth, the beast made its presence known to everyone.

"Look out!" the blacksmith shouted as the beast tried to slash its claws at him; he rolled to the side and drew his battleaxe and swung it.

The beast, in a surprising display of agility, dodged the attack and attacked Conner. Superboy met the beast's charge by punching it squarely in the snout and sent it spinning backwards.

The beast then righted itself and determined that Zatanna was the weakest and charged at her.

Zatanna then conjured a fireball and cast it at the beast.

KA-BOOM!

The beast roared its pain as hungry flame licked at its fur and flesh and it tied to beat the flames out with its clawed hands.

"It's vulnerable to fire!" Zatanna shouted.

Artemis then nocked an incendiary arrow to her bow and fired it at the beast, more hungry flames licked at the beast as the arrow exploded into a burst of flames.

Seething in rage, the beast then charged towards Artemis and swatted her aside with one massive clawed limb.

"URGH!" Artemis grunted as she skidded to the ground and looked up at the beast in fear.

The troll licked its lip, preparing to savour its meal and just as it was about to deal a mortal blow, Lance ran up and using Shining Knight's magical sword, he sliced the troll's limb off at the elbow.

The beast roared its pain and dark red blood splattered the ground as its detached limb fell to the ground.

The beast glared at Lance hatefully who levelled his sword at it; the beast then flexed its amputated limb and amazingly, a new limb was growing rapidly in its place.

"Oh that is SO not fair!" Wally exclaimed.

"You have to cut off its head! Cut off its head!" the blacksmith shouted.

Lance then slashed at the beast's neck, hoping to behead it one stroke but it swiftly moved its head out of the way and swung its new regenerated limb at the Dovahkiin, slapping the sword out of his hand.

Lance was suddenly weaponless and he didn't have time to draw out his other weapons and he backed away as the troll stalked towards him

"Dragonborn!" the blacksmith shouted "Use this!" he bellowed as he tossed his orcish battleaxe.

Lance managed to catch the haft of the weapon and brought it into a smooth motion cleaving through the beast's neck in one stroke. Its body crumpled to the ground lifeless and its head tumbled away and almost landed at Zatanna's feet who quickly moved away from the severed head.

"We… we did it" lance said slowly.

"That we did, Dovahkiin! This is cause for a celebration!" the blacksmith shouted joyously as he ran up and grabbed Lance in a bear hug.

"Celebrate later" Dick said "We have a Word Wall to get to" he said.

"Of course, this way" the blacksmith said as he led the Team into the ruins. After travelling down a few corridors while trying not to gag at the foul stench of the troll's leftover meals, they soon came into the main chamber where a semi-circular wall was against the wall.

Lance could hear strange chanting and soon upon the wall were three glowing sets of runes that were shaped like claw marks.

Stepping towards the rune covered wall, lance could hear the chanting getting louder and he then stood in front of the three sets of runes and the glowing energy of the runes sprung forth and flowed into his body and Lance felt a new Dragon Shout form in his mind

"Elemental Fury" he murmured as he felt new knowledge enter his mind.

As the glowing runes faded away, Zatanna ran up to Lance and asked

"So? What Shout was it?" she asked.

"Elemental Fury I think. What does it do?" Lance asked.

"It speeds up the motions of your weapon strikes and also increases their attack power" Zatanna explained.

"So it makes me fight faster?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, but it only lasts a short time" Zatanna replied.

"Cool" Lance said.

"Yeah, pretty neat stuff" Zatanna said "Now let's get out of here, I could do with a shower after what happened today" she added.

"You'll want something to eat before you go" the blacksmith said "My wife Inga cooks the best venison stew in the village" he stated proudly.

"I could really go for some food right now!" Wally said excitedly.

"Okay. But only for a few minutes, we have to head back to the Cave" Dick said.

"Spoilsport" Wally muttered.

So the Team then left the ruins and headed back to Rorikstead for a bowl of hot venison stew.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Young Justice: Dragonborn chapter 5

The story so far: Lance has absorbed his second shout and now must learn to master his new shout. In this chapter we'll see Lance doing some training with members of the Team and the League.

Now we begin;

Lance and the Team then headed back to Rorikstead with the blacksmith and entered the blacksmith's house where the hearth was warm and inviting and a stout oldish woman was stirring a pot of what looked like stew continuously.

"Inga! Set the table, we have guests" the blacksmith said.

Inga turned to face the blacksmith and replied

"Really Tolan, more guests? What in the name of Talos did you bring them here for?" she asked as she stopped stirring the pot of stew.

"We finally defeated the beast that's terrorised our village for so long! And we have the Dovahkiin to thank!" Tolan replied as he brought Lance up to the front, Lance was a little nervous as Inga looked him up and down and spoke

"It is an honour to have the Dragonborn walk among us once more, sit down everyone, dinner will be served shortly" she said as she started stirring the pot of stew once more.

Soon bowls of steaming venison stew were served up to everyone; Wally immediately began chowing down on the stew, everyone tried not to be too disgusted with how messily Wally was eating.

The rest of the Team ate a little more conservatively; once the meal was over, Wally had asked for seconds which Inga served him another bowl of stew and everyone once again had to watch the speedster eat like he had never eaten before.

Once Kid Flash had eaten his second bowl of stew, Dick spoke

"I think it's time that we head back to the Cave, thank you for your hospitality" he said gratefully to Tolan and his wife Inga.

"You're welcome anytime lad" Tolan replied with a smile "Drop by anytime, especially you Dovahkiin" he said to Lance who nodded.

"One last thing" Tolan then said and he then handed lance his orcish battleaxe "This is for you Dragonborn, think of it as a gift from all of us here in Rorikstead" he said.

"I can't take this" Lance replied "It belongs to your family" he said.

"Think nothing of it lad, I think it'll see far more action in your hands then just hanging from my wall" Tolan replied. Lance then reluctantly took the battleaxe and slung it over his shoulder beside his magical sword and star-rod and thanked Tolan for his help.

Soon after saying goodbye to Tolan and his wife Inga, the Team then departed for Happy Harbour.

"So, how do you like your new axe?" Artemis asked Lance who hefted said weapon and replied

"It's a little heavy, but I'll get used to it" he said.

"I wonder what kind of material it's made from" Donna wondered.

"It's probably made of some kind of rock-like crystal" Wally said as his scientific mind took over and he looked at the battleaxe curiously.

Soon the Bio-ship and Super-cycle reached Mount Justice and the Team then hit the showers after a long hard day while Dick made his report.

Lance had a quick shower before changing into a spare set of clothing and headed to his room and flopped on his bed.

"Now I just gotta figure out what to do from here" he muttered as sleep slowly overtook him.

_The next day…_

Lance was fast asleep when he heard someone's voice calling out to him

"Lance, wakey, wakey" the voice said "Time for eggs and bacy" it said.

"Not now" Lance murmured "I'm tired" he added.

Then a gentle shaking of his body stirred from his sleep and he looked up to see a dark haired girl wearing a black and white uniform looking at him curiously.

"Whazzgoinon? Who are you?" Lance asked groggily.

"My name's Atlee" the girl replied "Though everyone calls me Terra, it's time to get up for breakfast" she said.

"Where am I?" Lance asked sleepily.

"You're in Mount Justice" Atlee replied "Don't you remember anything about yesterday?" she asked.

"Oh. Right…" Lance muttered as he remembered the events that transpired yesterday and he slowly got out of bed and just as he was about to change into a spare set of clothes, he looked at and asked "Would you mind?" he asked nervously.

Atlee blushed and stuttered "Oh! S-s-sorry!" she stammered nervously and turned around to give Lance some privacy. Lance quickly dressed and gave the signal that he was ready and followed Atlee out into the lounge room where M'gann, Karen, Conner, Zatanna and Dinah were already eating breakfast.

"Nice of you to join us" Dinah said "Thanks for waking him up Atlee" she said to Atlee who smiled and said that she was happy to help and sat down at the dining table.

Lance sat at the dining table and began to eat some toast and drank some orange juice and asked Dinah

"So what's the plan today? More training?" he asked.

Dinah nodded and replied "Yep, you need to learn how to control your powers and how to use them in battle" she said "Otherwise all kinds of accidents could happen" she added.

"Will you be training me?" Lance asked.

"I will be, but I brought Karen, Atlee and Conner along to see how you would be able to do against those who are physically superior to you, M'gann will teach you some mental defence lessons and Zatanna will train you in some basic magic" Dinah replied as she finished her coffee and stood up and headed to the training room.

Lance quickly finished his breakfast and hurried to the training room.

Dinah was already waiting for him.

"I'll be pushing you hard today" she said as she shrugged off her jacket and tossed it aside to which Lance blushed a little as he saw the upper portions of the blonde bombshell's shapely toned body "And so will the others" she added.

"Let's get started then" Lance replied as he took up a boxing pose, Dinah smiled and readied herself. Both combatants stood still for a moment, before Lance got impatient and charged with a clumsy spin kick; Dinah easily blocked and threw him off balance.

"Ooof!"

Lance grunted as he hit the deck flat on his back and looked up at Black Canary who smiled

"Good try" she said "But it needs a bit of work, try standing like this" she said as she helped Lance assumed the correct position in performing a spin kick.

Lance then learned some new moves from the blonde bombshell, all the while trying not to think about the blonde's impressive bust as well as not stare at it.

After forty-five minutes of sparring, Dinah allowed the young Dovahkiin to have a break then Karen, Atlee and Conner walked in to begin training him in how to fight physically stronger opponents.

"Okay rookie, we're here to teach you how to fight someone who has super-strength" Karen said "You can use whatever weapon you need to fight us with" she added as she, Superboy and Atlee surrounded Lance.

Lance then drew his Star-rod and it hummed to life as its crystal head glowed; Atlee then launched some rock spikes at him, Lance quickly dodged the spikes and aimed his staff at the geo-kinetic woman and fired off a blast of energy. Atlee easily made a rock wall spring up in defence and Karen launched herself at the young Dragonborn.

Lance dodged the Kryptonian woman's hammer blow and blasted her with his staff; the blast of energy hit the busty blonde and a little smoke rolled off her showing her to be unhurt, she then grappled Lance and threw him to one side sending him skidding across the ground.

"Ow" Lance muttered as he got back up just in time to dodge a strike from Conner; Lance then blasted Conner with a full blast from the Star-rod and sent Conner back a few feet.

This continued over the course of thirty-five minutes, Lance barely managed to hold his own which Karen congratulated him on as Lance guzzled water and wiped sweat from his brow.

"You did well" Karen said "I was holding back, but you lasted longer than I thought you would" she added.

"Yeah… lucky me" Lance panted as he took a gulp of cold water and wiped his brow.

"Y'know you could've easily used Shining Knight's sword; it's enchanted to cut through almost anything, so it would've sliced us to ribbons" Conner pointed out.

"I wasn't aiming to kill anyone" Lance replied which Conner nodded and conceded his point.

"What's next?" Lance then asked.

"You'll be training with M'gann next" Conner replied "She'll be teaching you mental defence lessons" he said.

"I'd better get started then" Lance said as he stood up and left to find M'gann.

"Hi Lance!" M'gann said enthusiastically "Oh! Are you sure you want to start training now?" she asked as she saw Lance's exhausted state "We can always do it tomorrow" she said kindly.

"No, let's get started now" Lance said "This will probably be more relaxing then physical training" he added.

"Take a seat then" M'gann replied and she and Lance then sat in a meditative position and M'gann then began some simple breathing exercises.

This went on for few minutes as they did breathing exercises and M'gann then spoke

"Now clear your mind" she said and Lance then cleared his mind.

"Now picture yourself against a background" M'gann instructed and Lance then saw himself in a plain white background.

"Now envision a wall protecting you" she said and Lance then imagined a brick wall surrounding him.

"Now put all your memories of yourself and your life within the wall" M'gann's said and Lance the imagined all his memories of his life within the wall.

Suddenly it was a kaleidoscope of images, Lance tried to make out what some of the images; he clearly saw himself as a child with two other children who were holding his hands and a man and a woman standing in a field with their backs turned to him.

Then he saw a farmhouse burning down and Lance gave a gasp and his eyes snapped open and M'gann rushed over to him and asked

"Are you alright?! What happened?" she asked.

"I… don't know" Lance replied "I saw all these images, I saw me as a child with two other children, then I saw a man and a woman in a field and then there was a farmhouse, it was burning" he said trying to describe the images as best he could.

"I think you need to take a break" M'gann said "Trying to sift through memories can really take it out of someone" she added, Lance nodded and he got up and headed to the kitchen with M'gann and had some lunch.

Lance wondered who the other two children were in his memories; were they his sibling? He didn't remember much of his childhood but they seemed so real and what about the man and woman standing in the field, who were they? His parents?

Lance shook his head and walked a little faster to the kitchen, maybe having some food would help him think straight.

Entering the kitchen he found Zatanna eating a sandwich wearing a dark red top, a short skirt, some dark leggings and boots.

"Oh hey Lance!" she greeted "How's training so far?" she asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Eventful" Lance replied as he opened the fridge to see what was inside to eat; after picking out a container of leftover Chinese food, Lance heated it up in the microwave and began to eat.

"So you're going to be teaching me magic?" he asked Zatanna who nodded and replied

"Yep, I'll be taking you to Shadowcrest, we have a whole library filled with magical tomes for you to learn magic" she said with a smile as she took a sip of her water.

"What types of magic are there?" Lance asked.

"Well magic is separated into a few categories; the first is alteration which deals with transfiguring your skin into a harder substance such as iron or steel. Next is conjuration which deals with summoning creatures to fight for you or weapons to use. There's also destruction which essentially using spells like fireball or lightning bolt to hurl at your enemies. Illusion deals with using spells to trick the minds of your opponents. Then there's restoration which deals with healing yourself or your friends and even warding spells to keep out others. Lastly there's enchanting which deals with enchanting items to use in battle or for everyday things" Zatanna explained.

"So where is Shadowcrest if I may ask?" Lance asked.

"As my father would say 'it's everywhere and nowhere all at once' but it's located outside Gotham whenever we want to have visitors" Zatanna replied.

"Everywhere and nowhere all at once?" Lance repeated "How does that even work?" he asked.

"My ancestors who built Shadowcrest enchanted it like that in case there was ever an angry mob looking for blood" the brunette magician replied patiently.

"If you say so" Lance said "When do we leave?" he asked.

"Whenever you're ready to go and you might wanna pack some things for the night" Zatanna suggested and Lance then hurried to his room and grabbed his meagre possessions and weapons and went back to Zatanna who was waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Lance replied. Zatanna then took a hold of his free hand chanted a spell and in a flash of light, they were whisked away to another part of the world.

_To be continued…_

A/N: I know, I know, pointless filler chapter but I was kinda getting bored with this chapter and I wanted to end it at this before getting onto a new chapter where hopefully we'll only have a short training scene, some flirtatious interaction between Lance and Zatanna and hopefully some action when Lance goes out for a walk by himself.

And just to inform everyone I'm thinking of writing a new Skyrim crossover with the Arrow/Flash universe and the Man of Steel/DC Cinematic universe and the Mortal Kombat universe as well; basically Sheograth the Mad-God appears to the Arrow Team and tells them of how Alduin is returning to the world of mortals and they must find the Dragonborn and train him for his destiny and the story will also be crossing over with the Man of Steel/DC Cinematic universe, can you imagine a Dragonborn and Team Arrow fighting General Zod and his followers? Or Batman helping to kick the crap out of a Mirakuru enhanced Deathstroke and his army?

I have set up a poll on my profile showing a list of potential romantic candidates for the Dragonborn to be with, Power Girl, Candice Swanepoel and Kitana have taken the lead all tied for first place, so be sure to leave your vote on the poll and make your voice heard.

Another story idea I have is a Skyrim crossover with Justice League and I know you're all gonna say that I already have two Skyrim/Justice League crossovers well the Ame-Comi story won't be abandoned but the other one I've decided isn't up to scratch and I'll be removing it as soon as possible.

This new Skyrim/Justice League story will also be crossed over with the Ben 10 universe and the Secret Saturdays universe as well as the Generator Rex and Mortal Kombat. The basic premise is Sheograth appears in the Watchtower and informs the League of Alduin's return and that they must find the Dragonborn to defeat Alduin.

But that story won't be implemented for a while, I might post a chapter showing a list of voice actors who would be voicing which characters such as Kevin Conroy voicing Bruce Wayne/Batman, George Newbern as the voice of Clark Kent/Superman, Susan Eisenburg as Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman, and either Jennifer Hale or Lacey Chabert as the voice of Zatanna, so I might post a chapter showing the voice cast, so if any of you have an idea as to who would be voicing who, please tell me in a review or PM.

Catch you all on the flippity-flop

Angry lil' elf.


End file.
